


DS9's Next Generation

by Louiseflower117



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: I haven't seen most of DS9 so don't be mad at me, Minor Parent AU, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseflower117/pseuds/Louiseflower117
Summary: The children of all our most loved Star Trek characters are now pretty much adults, and dealing with all the ups and downs that life decides to throw at them.





	1. Deyi Lovox

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. If you see a mistake, feel free to please point it out to me.

“Ship wide announcement, red alert, all crew to battle stations.”

“What the?” Deyi mumbled to herself, where she was sat in the mess hall, playing cards by herself. This wasn't something that was meant to happen. People in Starfleet uniforms were getting up and leaving, but Deyi wasn't crew. She was just a passenger on her way to a starbase to wait for the next ship that could transport her to her end location: DS9. No one went straight from Earth to DS9, much to her annoyance.

Huffing to herself, she gathered up her cards into a messy pile, before tying a loose lock of silky black hair back into place around the tight bun on her head and brushing down her dress as she stood. Like all her clothing, it had been made for her by yadik, her cardassian stepfather Garak, and was an odd mixture of cultures combined into one simple article of clothing.

This particular piece was styled like an old-Earth ‘Skater dress’ but made from Trillian Silk and Cardassian Lace in colours of a dusky Earth sunset, with her Starfleet issue comm badge in place, despite not actually being part of Starfleet at all.

“D? I'm scared. Why is everyone going away?”

Little Tiffany, a mostly human child of some crew member or another.

“Don't worry, they're just going to make sure no one tries to hurt the ship.”

Even as Deyi smiled down at the little girl, the ship was rocked by a starboard impact, and Tiffany was latching on to Deyi in fear.

“Hey, how about I take you back to your quarters? You'll be safe there and it'll have comfier chairs than this boring old mess hall has.”

Tiffany nodded, and then whimpered and latched herself tighter to Deyi as another impact shock the bulkheads. Picking the little human child up, Deyi carried her out of the mess hall and down the corridor. She only had to flatten herself against the wall twice to get out of the way of running engineering teams before they got to Tiffany’s parents’ quarters.

“Bashir to Deyi, we need you in the medical bay, now. It's an emergency.”

“Oh, that's my dad Tiffany, and it sounds important. Can you be a brave girl on your own for a bit while I go see what he wants?”

“I don't want to be on my own! D don't leave me!”

“I have to, but I promise I'll be back as soon as Doctor Bashir will let me, okay?”

Much as Tiffany looked like she was about to cry, she nodded, and Deyi gave her one last hug before leaving, running down the corridors to the medical bay.

The doors slid open, and instantly Deyi knew exactly what was wrong.

“Lovox, what happened to him, is the symbiont alright?”

Kuzybl Lovox, a joined Trill who was this ship's communication officer, was lying on a biobed with most of his skin burnt off and looking only just on the edge of consciousness. 

“Deyi, he's not going to make it for very much longer, there's nothing I can do and the ship's main doctor knows next to nothing about Trill anatomy.”

“And I'm the only even part Trill on board or within range…” Deyi mumbled, looking up at Doctor Julian Bashir, but he wasn't in doctor mode right now.

“De- Deyi…”

Kuzybl seemed to have trouble focusing on her, so she stepped up beside his biobed, letting his hand latch onto her arm.

“Lovox… must be saved. I… we know you never wanted to be joined… never even considered it… like your mother… but-”

“Shush now, Kuzybl Lovox, save your strength. It seems that I have my mother's luck. I'll be joined, but don't think for one second I'll be joining Starfleet.”

Kuzybl gave what was probably meant to be a chuckle, but it sounded more like his lungs trying to force their way out through his throat.

“Deyi, you don't have to do this.”

“Dad, quiet. You know I can't just stand by and let Lovox die. Hell, Lovox hasn't even be joined to anyone but Kuzybl before, and even that's only been for five months! Prep him, I'll get ready.” Deyi exclaimed, turning away from Kuzybl to be embraced in a tight hug, one she greatfully returned, swallowing back the tears that were threatening to break free. Coming round from the anaesthetic wasn't fun, having her mind cloudy and body sluggish wasn't something she was used to.

But it wasn't the only difference.

As she propped herself up onto her elbows, a sense of content companionship washed over her. Each thought seemed to have something a little extra to it; another sense let her ‘see’ the world on another level without taking away from her other senses.

“How are you doing?”   
“My whole body feels funny, and it's like the lights aren't bright enough in my head.”

Julian smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Well you're perfectly healthy, and you should be back to normal in no time.”   
“Thanks dad, does yadik know yet? Have you sent a message to Ezri?”   
“I sent a message to your mother, and I'll let your other father know you're awake now do he can-”   
“Oh, Deyi. I was so worried.”   
“Or he can just invite himself in to check on you.”   
“I heard talking my dear Julian, so I merely assumed that our eldest daughter was awake again.”   
“I'm awake, although everything seems slightly out of tune.”   
“Well dear, what has our doctor recommended for that then?”

They both turned their heads to look at Julian, who was stood with a sappy looking smile on his face, taking him a moment to realise that a question had been directed at him.

“Oh, just a bit of bed rest and relaxation for a day or so and you'll be fine. You haven't had all the training or preparation for this like normal, but there shouldn't be any kind of problem physiologically anyway. But you may need to make a stop on Trill to sort out the psychological side of things.”

Deyi Lovox let her head fall back down against the pillow with a huff, squinting her eyes slightly at the brightness of the lights.

“You know, the last implantation went easier: no fuzzy head at the very least. One of the side effects of being only part Trill one of the Guardians said.”   
“Deyi, what are you talking about?”   
“One of Lovox’s own memories. Oh hell, this is gonna take some getting used to.”


	2. Lagua Sisko

“Welcome to DS9 Lagua!”  
“Uncle Quark!”

Lagua Sisko practically tackled her uncle as she stepped through the airlock, hugging him tight for a brief minute before stepping back, standing to her full height, which was to say quite a bit taller than her uncle.

“Hey now, last time I saw you, you were much shorter than this!”  
“It’s the human DNA uncle, can’t be expected to get the height _and_ the lobes from your side of the family now can I?”

It was true that Lagua was an odd genetic mixture, being half Ferengi and half human she couldn’t have been expected to be anything other than odd. She had the height and build of a human, as well as much softer facial features than ferengi did, but she still had the forehead and lobes of a ferengi; and they were lobes grand enough to rival the Negus in potential business skills. Not that she hadn’t already proven she was more than business savvy; having taken over the finances of _Sisko’s_ at the age of 16, turning it into a very profitable business without once compromising on all the standards and values her human family kept in place.

Brushing a strand of bushy black hair back behind her head, she shouldered her pack, and Quark’s ears told him that the jingle the bag made had indeed been the jingle of gold pressed latinum bars.

“Just how much is that bag worth then?”  
“More than your entire bar from what I’ve heard. Don’t worry, I’ll buy some shares off you once I’ve got myself settled down in my quarters and found some clothing appropriate for this region. It never hurts to look the part.”

* * *

 

It was a whole two days before Quark saw much more than a glimpse of Lagua, and then only as she was walking down the promenade to do who knows what. When she did show up however, she came with a box of gold pressed latinum bars which she dropped directly onto the bar.

“Enough latinum to buy 45% of your business, I want a say in how the place is run and to inherit the remaining 55% when you die, unless I buy you out first.”  
“You know, it’s not good to negotiate this sort of thing in front of customers.”   
“Why? It’s like I have a loaded phaser pointed directly at you, and you should know better than to argue with a loaded phaser now Uncle Quark.”   
“Rule 44 of Acquisition. Very impressive. But I have a reputation to unhold you know."   
“Rule 37, you can always buy back a lost reputation.”

Quark took a slight step back, taking in the casual smile on his niece's face, the way she lent against the bar like she already owned the place. Young and arrogant, but when you’d done as well as she had, you had the right to be arrogant. Her dress was low cut, tight fitting and the fabric itself was plain but it was covered in gold thread and clusters of gems. Her arms, left bare by the dress, but were decorated instead with a silver armlet, gold chains winding around her wrists with more gems hanging from them and earrings of latinum and diamonds; no one could doubt that she had the means to do as she pleased.

“Alright then, you’ve got a deal, but don’t think I’ll let family stand in the way of business.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

 

The airlock rolled open, as Deyi Lovox stepped through, and Commander T’sor stepped forward, blocking Lagua’s view as the Vulcan Commander gave the station’s new Ambassador a customary greeting.

“Thank you Commander. Oh, you came to greet me at the airlock!”

Deyi wrapped Lugua in a hug, which was quickly returned as the two stood together.

“I didn’t expect to see you unless I visited the bar! Uncle Quark give you a break?”  
“Actually, I can take as many breaks as I want, seeing as I own 45% of the bar.”   
“What?! That’s so cool!”   
“I know right? Anyway, how was your trip to Trill?”   
“Stressful, and I’m very glad that it’s all over now. Oh, did either of my dads tell you when they were likely to be back from Cardassia?”   
“Not a clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little bit shorter than most of my chapters tend to be, and also not very well put together because for whatever reason it just didn't turn out good. Sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, not really sure how most of the alien languages work in the Star Trek universe, or how naming really works either, so I apologise for that now.
> 
> Yadik- Cardassi for 'father'
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think! I just dreamt this up one day and thought maybe someone else might enjoy it. If you have any character ideas, feel free to offer them.


End file.
